kiminitodokefandomcom-20200213-history
Kimi ni Todoke Manga Chapter 003
Title- Date- Volume 01 Previous Chapter → 002 Next Chapter → 004 and Volume Synopsis Sawako Kuronuma greets her new friends, Eriko Hirano and Tomoko Endo, as they go to school, with Ayane Yano and Chizuru Yoshida noticing. As they arrive in class, they congratulate Sawako for making new friends, who thanks them back, stating she could not have been friends with the two girls if she hadn't talked to Ayane and Chizuru. They notice Sawako has a book of ghost stories, since she wants to be able to entertain others. They begin to tell ghost stories as Shota Kazehaya arrives. Sawako thinks to herself how she'd be really happy if what Shota had said about her moving Shota was true. Ayane finishes telling her ghost stories, leaving Shota and Chizuru scared, and they comment how Ryu Sanada isn't the type to be scared of things like that, while Sawako learns from Ayane's storytelling. Pin arrives, telling the students to get back in their seats, and becomes scared of Sawako because of his sudden diarhea the other day. During class, Shota passes a note to Sawako, and after a misunderstanding, Sawako reads it, discovering it is an invitation to meet up with him since he would take Maru on a walk. Sawako passes a note back, accepting the invitation. Before Sawako leaves the school, she has to give some handouts to the faculty room, but drops the handouts by accident. She gets help from the mysterious girl from the last chapter, who Sawako thinks as a 'porcelain doll'. Sawako and Shota meet up, with Maru chewing on a bone he got from Sawako. Shota asks what Sawako does in her free time, and Sawako tells she only studies, imagining she was helping someone else understand the lessons to help her own studies as she smiles. Shota smiles back and tells how her dreams will become a reality soon, and thinks to himself how their class should know Sawako can smile.Shota finds out that only he and Sawako knows how they found Maru, and he decides to keep it a secret between them. Sawako thinks to herself how for now, all his smiles are her's to watch. At school, Shota asks Sawako to teach him a certain lesson during study hall. As Sawako teaches him, Chizuru and Ayane become interested, since Sawako's explanations were really easy to understand. Eriko and Tomoko also join, and before they know it, the whole class begins to gather around Sawako. Sawako shares her notes with everyone, who decides to copy it down. Sawako tells how she was able to come in handy, with everyone laughing. During that time, Sawako smiles, leaving everyone surprised. However, it quickly goes away, leaving everyone to think it was an illusion, with Shota blushing to himself. After school, Sawako calls out to Shota, who tells her he is glad her fantasy came true. Sawako says it was because of Shota, and thanks him again while she smiles. Shota quickly covers Sawako while other students pass by, hiding her from them. He tells Sawako how he really is selfish since he was the only one who knew about her smile, and tells how he wanted to keep that secret to himself. Meanwhile, Ayane and Chizuru talk about how they were surprised about Sawako's smile, and overhear bad rumors about them. When they confront the girls, they ask who spreaded the rumors, with the girls replying it was Sawako. Referbacks Pin had gotten sudden diarhea during Chapter 2. Before that had happened, he had stared at Sawako in the eyes for 10 seconds. Since there was a rumor about bad luck happening if you stare at Sawako in the eyes, Pin begins to believe it. Trivia New Characters Unanswered Questions Memorial Moments Quotes Category:Manga Chapters